Dancing in Silence
by swaggersaur
Summary: She had a theory; her theory was that her soul mate, whoever he or she may be, was that one person who could match her perfectly when dancing, even without really knowing her. AU Badam


_Title_: Dancing in Silence  
><em>Disclaimer<em>: I own nothing.  
><em>A.N.<em> Read and Review if you wish. What's with this influx of Badam oneshots, you ask? Because I'm slowly opening to the idea of Adori or uh Tadam. But I think I might jump ship oh no so this is my attempt at staying true to badam I will go down with this ship so help me God

* * *

><p>She liked this new backup dancer.<p>

First of all, he was cute. The moment he walked into her studio, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was wearing baggy sweats and a loose, black v-neck; she always preferred boys with simplistic style rather than those metrosexual fashionistas or those lookit-my-bling gangsters. That initial attraction to his looks was a surprise to her; he was definitely not her type. Usually, the boys she'd bring home were tall, broad, sharp-featured men with arms three times the size of her neck. But there he was, looking baby-faced and innocent, and Bianca could barely fight the urge to grab him and take him by the lips.

Secondly, he could dance. Damn, the boy could dance. There was a boyish grace about his arms and legs, flowing almost flawlessly with the music. She could almost feel the music reflected through his body; it felt more as if she was hearing him dance rather than watching. Ever since her debut as a singer, she switched her backup dancers on a weekly basis. She never felt like any of them really matched her flow, her music, her charisma. Constantly she told her manager that her backup dancers should not be just "backup dancers" but instead, parts of her song, like the bass to her beats. Until now, she never met one dancer who lived up to her expectations. But this boy was something.

They never talked, really. Only during rehearsals she would catch sight of him, but before she could start any conversations with him, the choreographer would start the practice and that would be the end of that. There was no time to "accidently" bump into him outside of rehearsals either. She had a worldwide tour coming up and the time between her dance practices were filled with vocal warm-ups, recording sessions, and publicity ventures.

Still, she managed to find his application form after badgering her manager about it for weeks, and she studied it enough to know as much as she could about him. His name was Adam Torres and he was currently eighteen years old, only a year younger than her. He had plans to enter a performing arts college after saving up some money after the tour and he was certified in First Aid and CPR. The irony.

She decided that today would be the day she formally introduced herself to him. When the choreographer (thankfully) had to leave early due to unforeseen circumstances, Bianca walked past the other backup dancers who were forming around her towards the boy sitting alone. He glanced up, confused, as she took a seat beside him.

"My name's Bianca DeSousa." She smiled, holding out a hand for him, "Maybe you've heard of me?"

The boy laughed, throwing his head back, and Bianca couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Who hasn't heard of you?" He grinned, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake, "And I'm Adam Torres."

"I know. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now," She gave a shy laugh at his shocked face, "You're a great dancer."

"Ah, uh, thanks, I guess. I mean, I'm nothing compared to you but I try, and I…" His face was flushed red and Bianca couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Don't be so modest, Torres. You're an excellent dancer. Maybe even better than me," Bianca said.

"No, I'm not better or anything, I d-"

"Don't flatter yourself, boy. I said _maybe_."

Winking, Bianca stood up and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him up before glancing around the studio.

"Everyone, clear out. I need to practice some more."

Bianca's voice was commanding and threatening, and the room was empty within a minute of waiting.

"Oh, then I guess I'll go t-"

"Yeah, no," Bianca smiled at the confused dancer before walking over to the music player and turning it off.

"Let's dance." She whispered, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him close.

She had a theory; her theory was that her soul mate, whoever he or she may be, was that one person who could match her perfectly when dancing, even without really knowing her. Only five minutes ago did she meet this boy, but she longed for so long to find that one soul who could dance alongside her. Too many times did she dance with strangers and friends and lovers who felt as if they were dancing to a song different than the one playing in her heart and her soul, and too many times was she right when they ended up leaving her or breaking her or just not being the right one for her.

A big part of her heart told her he would be like all the others.

An even bigger part of her heart told her he wouldn't.

He dropped the bag he was holding and his hands grabbed her waist, and slowly, they moved to the music. And as the song in her heart picked up, so did the duo. Soon, their feet were hopping and jumping and tapping out the bass and their hands were twisting and spinning and becoming the melody. Their heavy breaths became the harmony as he opened his arms and drew back as she spun across the floor, out and back into his arms, already ready to pick her up and hold her and tip her back. She grabbed his neck and he stepped around her, arms flowing together and everything instinctive, impulsive, important.

She stopped and drew close, their wildly beating hearts filling in the silence, and her lips touched his. Before she could pull away, his arms closed around her shoulders and she parted her lips for him. She rested her hands on his stomach and slowly, her fingers wandered higher and higher until-

His eyes widened as he stepped back, almost scared, as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I didn't know that, you know, all _this_ was going to happen. I would have told you sooner, and I know you're freaked out, but I-"

Smiling, she only grabs him by the shoulders again and pulls him in for another kiss.

"I'm different." She could feel him say on her lips.

She didn't care, though.

He _was_ different. She _liked_ different. Because with different, she found what she was looking for.

She had finally found him.

The only other soul who could dance to that song in her heart.

_Fin_.


End file.
